Tammy, The Little Sister
by fleurily
Summary: Jessie of Team Rocket has a little sister who is in Team Aqua- Oh God, not another one- No, I swear, she's smart-


Aquatic Antics-

The Feud of the O' Rorke Sisters

_**"Jessie, you loser. If you ever want to be a good villain then you have to know how to pick a lock. It's simple. One, two, click." Tammy swung open the door, grinning up at the fuming teen. Jessie stormed through the door into the kitchen, flipping on the lights.**_

_**"Show off. I'm three years older than you, so I'll always be better." Jessie sniffed. **_

_**Tammy grinned sardonically at her older sister. "You're doing a good job of showing me, aren't you sis?" **_

**Showed you, huh? Tammy smirked mentally as the iron snorted, steaming and crisping the seams of her jeans. **

**"Who has a job with one of the top villain organizations in the world?" A black fox like Pokémon sighed loudly, pulling a bandana from the miniature wardrobe and placing it beside Tammy's jeans. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Queen Melanie! Shall I polish you tiara as well?"**

**"Nobody expects you to this morning, you finished my collar last night." Tammy pulled on her jeans, falling backwards onto the Oriental rug with a shout. Melanie began to iron the bandana herself, shaking her head.**

**"Human incompetence has never ceased to amaze me."**

**"Look at that! You can do it yourself better than I can!" Tammy pointedly said, pulling her hair into teddy bear buns. **

**"That hairstyle makes you look immature, Tamara. Very innocent and deceiving, you schemer you."**

**"I am relatively immature, Mel. I'm only fourteen."**

**"Innocence being the contradiction noted." Mel stretched her neck so Tammy could tie the bandana. Tammy obliged, brushing Mel's hair with her own hairbrush before using it on her bangs. **

**Melanie sniffed. "Don't you have your own brush?"**

**"I don't want to get it out of the drawer right now, we're late. When will Cameron be back from the spa?"**

**"When she gets up the stairs and gets her paw scanned." The door slid open to admit a freshly groomed Evee. Tammy hurried to tie a blue bandana around its neck. **

**"Cammy, we have to go! Is Kelsey coming soon?"**

**"She's right behind me, and she has her bandana already. Calm down, Tamara." Cameron sighed as Kelsey ran in. The intercom buzzed on, causing Tammy to jump.**

**"_Tamara O' Rorke, please report to the Boss's office immediately. Tamara O' Rorke, please report to the Boss's office immediately."_**

**Tammy jumped to attention. "Come on guys, let's go!" She dashed out into the hall, narrowly avoiding a collision with a mouse haired boy carrying a large stack of sheets. **

**"Sorry, Cain! Boss called!" Tammy called back as she dashed down the hall. Cain laughed at the sight of the girl flying down the hall with her Umbreon, Evee, and Ninetails streaking after her. **

**"It's fine, Tam. See you later!" **

**Tammy arrived breathless in front of the door leading to the Boss's office. She straightened her shirt, the emblem of Team Aqua on the front of her blue tee. Her three companions stopped gracefully, barely out of breath. **

**Melanie hissed at Tammy from the side of her mouth. "X-Y-Z, Tam."**

**Tammy hurriedly zipped up her fly, pushing in the heavy doors to enter the office of Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. Archie was seated behind his desk, shuffling papers absentmindedly. Tammy slumped over the chair facing Archie. Her entourage draped themselves accordingly, Melanie around her neck. **

**"Good morning, Archie. What do you need?" Tammy stretched.**

**"Good morning, Tamara. I have an errand for you on Dewford, dear."**

**"Oh, Archie, couldn't you send one of the non important cronies? It should be important if you send your right hand girl on the job."**

**"But it is important, Tammy. Team Rocket has had some activity around there, and I need you to check it out." Archie's voice was pleading, trying to win over the stubborn teen. **

"Archie-" Tammy whined. Archie shook his head, smiling. 

**"No getting out of this one, Tammy. Like it or not, you're going to Dewford." Tammy groaned loudly, but Archie ignored the protest. "You have your credit cards, and more than enough money. Your bags have been packed- All your bags. No, don't give me that look. That will not work with me this time. Tammy!" Tammy gave Archie a puppy eyed look, and he laughed, patting her on the head.**

**"You're so darn cute when you want something, Tamara." He scratched her behind ear, grinning. Tammy reluctantly smiled, stretching her neck.**

**"Please, Tamara. Do it for me." Archie knew Tamara's buttons down to a science. Tammy groaned once again, then nodded.**

**"Fine, fine. I'll go. What copter am I taking?"**

**"Mine, of course. Well, one of mine. If you want, when you finish this errand we can get you a custom copter, fox tails and all." Tammy leaned over the desk, grinning.**

**"Really? Can I have a custom interior, too?"**

**"What do you think? Go on, Tam, get the copter. I'll call you to brief you on the way. Shoo!"**

**Tammy jumped out of the copter, disgruntled from her long flight. She handed the bellboy who was standing on the hotel helipad a ten before heading to her studio room. The boy followed happily, carrying the four bags with a hop in his step. Melanie, Kelsey, and Cameron paraded after her, Melanie carrying the wallet Tammy had left on the seat. Cameron trotted up to Kelsey, trying to keep in stride with her tiny legs. **

**"Tam seems angry about something, huh, Cammy? Huh? Huh?"**

**"You wouldn't understand it, kid. Don't ask." Cameron broke into a full dash after Tammy and Melanie, leaving a puzzled Kelsey behind.**

**Tammy pressed the accelerator of the moped, leaning sharply to make the turn around the city corner. **


End file.
